Treasure
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot; Chojuro/Oc, Music is what made them connect for that moment, Misaki had caught Chojuro at his best moment making her think of him as an amazing person, and continued to be amazed by him. Every note he played made her heart beat fast. So what do you think will happen when they play together? This is an oc introductory to my new story that'll come out soon.


**AN: Hey everyone! Well this one-shot is to introduce an OC Misaki that belongs to Animefangirl95 . I honestly love her character she's really good, also she's mentioned in PrincessT123 story Dear Cheiko. It's an amazing NaruHina story, which also contains my OC Amaya also she has another name Kira XD you'll probably see her soon in a one-shot or something. But I'll be starting a story that is kinda similar to Talents (don't worry I'll get back to it, just give me some time I know I've been asking for that a lot), oh and before I forget this one-shot and future related one-shots they'll contribute towards my new story. Anyway enough of my blabbering enjoy this one-shot ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Treasure

Music.

They make the hearts connect, it's an escape for the lonely hearts, or they say so but Misaki has a different idea. Music is for fun! That crap that people make up is really annoying but on the other hand she absolutely _**loves**_ music. No she won't say that it helped her in her lowliest times or that it helped be who she is now, but music had released something inside her that made her alive!

She always thought that music is an escape for that moment when the music touches her ears, it tickles her heart and she continues never stopping until the song ends leaving her satisfied for that moment. Misaki is the type to release this emotion through classic music, no not Mozart or Beethoven but pieces of music that are unique and that touches her heart in a way not even Mozart can do.

Her ears for music is phenomenal, and her love grows within each day. She'll be lying if she ever said she'll forget it one day, it's like a first crush or love, if you what I mean. Misaki is a beautiful brunette with equally beautiful chocolate brown eyes; she has a slim fit body and a killer smile that can make any guy melt at the sight of her.

And this specific girl was walking down Konoha High on the way to lunch; she had a few errands to do and told her friends she'll follow them later. Suddenly she stopped since her ears picked someone playing on the violin, the sound was so warm and beautiful and she had to see who's playing!

Misaki walked faster and found herself by the instrument storage room; the music is coming from the room. Slowly she opened the door to peek on the musician, she almost gasped when she saw a guy with icy blue hair and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

His body arched to the instrument at his hand and his arm that held bow moved fast at an incredible speed that it almost blurred, Misaki was enchanted by this boy. His side was towards her and she could see the determination in his eye, of course it reflected on his music and it sounded just perfect!

She felt her body lean in unconsciously but unfortunately she leaned in too much that made her fall forward immediately making the music stop, her eyes looked up to find black ones staring right her. Quickly she stood up brushing her clothes and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you" Misaki smiled but he just stared at her making her worry.

"Umm sorry again, I'll go if you want to" she was ready to leave but he quickly held her arm, Misaki looked up to him weirdly. 'What is he doing?' she thought but when he spoke, she almost wanted to hug him.

"Oh- sorry" he let her arm and continued "it's okay… you can stay.." he was obviously nervous and Misaki thought it was adorable when he slightly blushed.

"Thank you, by the way your playing is amazing" she beamed making him smile at her compliment.

"Thank you… music is kinda like my life, I actually play a few instruments. Oh I'm Chojuro" he grinned with his hand stretched for Misaki to shake which she gladly took.

"I'm Misaki, so what do play?" their hands lingered a bit longer then quickly took their hands back embarrassed.

".. uh well I play violin, piano, guitar and drums. And still learning others" he looked proud at his talent and Misaki was amazed by him.

"Wow that's amazing, I play the piano and flute for now. I might learn guitar next year but I'm still deciding" she said but when she spotted the piano she quickly went towards it.

"How could I miss this" Misaki glowed as her fingers pressed the notes happy that it's in a great condition. "And it sounds great!"

Chojuro smiled at her excitement and walked to her, "It used to be worn out, but I was able to fix it" Misaki once again was amazed by him.

"You surprise me every time, why don't you play something with me" she sat making some space for Chojuro to sit beside her.

His face flushed slightly, "S-sure" he stuttered slightly at being so close to her, to be honest he have seen her a few times in the hallway laughing with her friends and actually he loved the sound of it. It sounded melodic and really warm attracting her to him, when he saw her by the door he was shocked to find the girl he was thinking of right in front of him.

"So how about hype a made up beat, it doesn't have to be anything complicated" Misaki played a few quick high notes and Chojuro joined in the slightly low notes, suddenly music bloomed the room and both teens continued the amazing music.

_**Bruno Mars – Treasure, Piano version**_

Chojuro was having trouble to keep shut since lyrics buzzed in his mind, they mainly concerned the beautiful girl beside him. Not holding anymore he started to sing surprising Misaki yet again, she actually loved his voice it warm and the lyrics were just so beautiful. She honestly felt they were just for her.

He felt so happy to see their music continued to grow; he could feel her music change to a lower note letting the notes flow smoothly. She has talent for sure and this is one of the few times he heard her play other than in class.

_**Treasure!**_

_**That means what you are**_

_**Honey you're my golden star **_

They both could feel it was coming to an end but they weren't disappointed, in fact they both were very satisfied with the music filling them to the brim.

_**If you let me treasure you…**_

Chojuro sang his last lyrics but they let the music linger until their hands bumped making the music end, it wasn't a sloppy ending but it sounded incomplete and they both knew it. They went silent for a few minutes staring at their hands that somehow were over each other with Chojuro hand being on top of hers.

Clearing her throat Chojuro took his hand off and blushed shyly, but Misaki smiled at him trying to arrange her fast beating heart. "That was amazing, I didn't know your voice wonderful" she whispered looking at his dark eyes and flushed face, which again she thought was absolutely cute.

"Yea… I never felt… you know this hyped before" he grinned slightly and Misaki thought back to the lyrics.

"Hey Chojuro, who was that lucky girl you were singing about?" she gave him a sly look making him blush heatedly.

"Umm No one?" he hesitated; he can't tell her that he was singing to her. He's afraid that she'll reject him right away. Misaki looked suspicious but didn't question it, she actually hoped they were for her but if he said another girl's name she would feel hurt.

'Huh? What am I saying?' she looked at Chojuro and he blushed brighter, he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"If you wanna say something you can" she smile reassuring him and he fidgeted a little more before finally taking

"C-can I uh tell- y-you a se-secret?" his stuttering was so bad, he never felt this nervous with a girl before. But he really wanted to do this, maybe it'll turn out to be good.

"Sure" Misaki was a little confused when he leaned and woah this guy never ceases to surprise her! His lips caught her own in a loving kiss, she stiffened for a moment but unconsciously she returned his kiss. He was wonderful and the kiss was just perfect as his music, slowly they parted as their kiss lingered on their lips. You say the girl should blush? Well here both of them blushed heatedly at the wonderful kiss.

"W-woah that was wonderful" Misaki whispered blinking surprised at him and Chojuro smiled still blushing.

"They were actually for you" he grinned making Misaki's heart flutter.

This could be something good after all.


End file.
